It's Time to Get Your Game On! A GX Redux
by Ragna95
Summary: *First Story* Watch in awe and wonderment as Jaden re-goes through the world GX owning noobs and masters alike in his quest for the ultimate title The King of Games. It's Time to Get Your Game On


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh Gx, that honor goes to Kazuki Takahashi and Toei Animation

Thump Thump Thump…

Shoe collided against the ground at a steady pace, as Jaden Yuki took in the sights. 'Man, I can't wait to finally arrive, how about you guys.' Had anyone been listening in to his thoughts they would have dismissed him as insane, that is until a female voice replied, 'Of course.' That's right Jaden Yuki, seemingly normal teenager, has voices in his head, in this case, duel spirits. "Let's go!" Jaden exclaimed as he started running to the main gates of the ever prestigious Duel Academy.

The Academy was created as a haven for skilled duelists to hone their talents by the ever powerful Seto Kaiba. The Academy is famous for its three separate dorms, all having their own distinct quality. Obelisk Blue, the picture of opulence and comfort, home to the most skilled duelists, Ra Yellow, a notch down from the overwhelming comfort of the Obelisk dorms, and Slifer Red, a slum compared to either of the dorms. Rumor has it that the notable differences between the dorms were on purpose, due to Kaiba's contempt of Yugi Motou's, the legendary king of games, god card Slifer the Sky Dragon, his adoration of his own god card Obelisk Blue, and his indifference towards The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Jaden, in a show of his usual carelessness, completely disregarded everything and only focused on the part about Yugi Motou, 'The King of Games, watch out Yugi that title will be mine.' Jaden wrapped up in his thoughts, didn't notice the figure walking in front of him and crashed into it.

THUMP. "Aw crap, I'm sorry, are you alright," said Jaden worrying about the figure. That is until the figure let out a laugh, "Don't worry, I'm fine," said the figure.

Jaden, after calming down, got a good look at the figure and exclaimed, " You're Yugi Motou!." Only for the figure to chortle, "Yeah that's me" said the now revealed Yugi Motou. Normally Jaden would have loved to stop and talk to his idol, but he was running late, "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm running late, See you around, right?" said the slightly worried Jaden. The King of Games only smiled kind-heartedly, "Of course." After that meeting was over, Jaden ran with a renewed vigor to the gates of Duel Academy, and his destiny. Only to collide yet again, this time with a bespectacled teen, 'Man, I HAVE to stop doing that' thought Jaden. 'It would help if you actually focused Jaden' said the amused duel spirit. 'Quiet you.'

Focusing back to the real world, he beheld who he crashed into, 'Hmm, didn't know they made them that small.' thought Jaden. 'I know, having a brain that small should worry you Jaden.' said the duel spirit. 'QUIET YOU.' "Sorry man, I wasn't watching where I was going, my name is Jaden, what's yours?" queried Jaden. "M-My n-name is Syrus, Syrus Truesdale," said the bespectacled teen. "Cool, my name is Jaden." said Jaden. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where the testing rooms are would you?" queried Jaden. "Right around that corner." said the timid teen. "Alright, thanks!" exclaimed Jaden.

Jaden slowed to a jog as he rounded the corner and beheld the test proctor in all his -err, her- uhh, it's glory. 'Seriously, what is that?!' exclaimed the frightened duel spirit. 'I don't know what the hell that thing is.' thought the frightened Jaden. "What is this? Another slacker comes in late, you might as well just turn around and go home slacker, because Duel Academy has no time or space for slackers!" exclaimed the beast. "No." stated Jaden. "W-What did you say, slacker?!" shrieked the beast. "I said no." stated the firm Jaden."Interesting, so defiant, say we haven't met have we?" queried someone.

"No we haven't, my name is Jaden Yuki and I've come to attend this academy, but that…. thing is blocking me" stated Jaden. "Well that thing as you put it, is a respected teacher and proctor of the entrance exams…." the figure trailed off. "And since you came in so late, I can't help but wonder, why you haven't been turned around before now?." "Well, Mr. uhh…" started Jaden. "Sheppard, Chancellor Sheppard" stated the chancellor. 'Aw, crap.' thought Jaden. 'Yep, we're screwed.' stated the duel spirit. "While, you have come in late, I can't help but think that you would be a fine addition to the academy." "I sense a but coming." interjected Jaden. The chancellor continued seemingly ignoring Jaden, "But you would have to defeat our head professor, Mr. Crowler in a duel." "Alright, now you're speaking my language!" exclaimed Jaden.

After a couple minutes of walking Sheppard and company arrived at the duel arena."This is our duel arena, it comes with all the latest duel simulation gear and most recent ban lists." stated the proud Sheppard. "Wow" breathed out Jaden. "Wow, indeed" said the now smiling chancellor. "Let's get this show on the road, and this slacker out of the academy" stated Crowler. In response Jaden only smirked and exclaimed, "It's time to get your game on!"

After a brief respite, both duelists took their places in the arena. "I'll start things off, Slacker!"

"I summon Red Gadget in attack mode, and with its effect I add Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand. I set one card face-down and end my turn, your move Slacker." stated the eager Crowler. "That's it? Well, this won't be much of a duel. Come on out, Elemental HERO Blazeman!" (E-Hero Blazeman 1200/1800) In a flash, a flaming figure appeared covered in red and black armor. "Next up I activate Blazeman's effect, letting me add one polymerization from my deck to my hand." The Chancellor watched on, intrigued by Jaden's monster. "Hah, I activate polymerization, fusion summoning a monster from my Extra Deck with materials from my hand or side of the field! And this time I chose Elemental HERO Ocean (E-Hero Ocean 1500/1200) and Elemental HERO Woodsman (E-Hero Woodsman 1000/2000) from my hand! Appear Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!(E-Hero Absolute Zero 2500/2000) " Suddenly a figure clad in white armor appeared. "Elemental Heroes huh?" mused Sheppard. "I'm not done! I play the quick-play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card!" Instantly Crowler's face down was destroyed, revealing it to be the trap card Call of the Haunted "Sacre Bleu! How dare you destroy my face down you, impudent slacker!" In response Jaden only smirked and exclaimed "Alright guys! Attack him head on."

After a combined assault of frost and flame Crowler was sent reeling.

Crowler: 300 Life Points

Jaden: 4000 Life Points

'Damn this slacker! I can't lose here, my reputation would be tarnished!' mentally raged Crowler.

"This is pretty easy Professor, maybe you should get your head in the game." Jaden stated with an annoying smirk plastered on his face after ending his turn. 'You're like a broken record Jaden.' stated the duel spirit.

Jaden would've responded had Crowler not exclaimed, "You impudent brat! I was going to go easy on you but now, you have forced my hand. Draw!" In a rage Crowler drew a card from his deck, and instantly his face lit up with a sadistic smirk. "Hah, you don't stand a chance fool, and now I'll send you back to whatever hovel you crawled from! I summon The Trojan Horse in attack mode. (1600/1200) Next I'll play the spell card double summon, allowing me to normal summon twice the turn it was activated. Then I summon Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) with The Trojan Horse's effect! And now watch as you lose, I attack your Absolute Zero with my Golem!" The giant golem easily destroyed the frosty hero. "Hah looks like you miscalculated Professor! When Absolute Zero leaves the field all monsters your opponent controls are destroyed…. meaning your Golem is scrap metal!" exclaimed Jaden.

Crowler was speechless as one of his strongest monsters was defeated so easily by an insufferable brat.

"Now, its time to wrap this up, Blazeman end this duel!" cried Jaden.

His fiery comrade launched an enormous fire ball scorching Crowler and ending the duel.


End file.
